


[ jacket hole. ]

by Happiness_Is_My_Drug



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Michael is the older brother, Other, Post bite, Short, i'm just really sad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiness_Is_My_Drug/pseuds/Happiness_Is_My_Drug





	[ jacket hole. ]

" Michael, your jacket - " you point. The lining that attached the sleeve to the rest of Michael's jacket had a noticeable hole in it. If the hole continued to grow, it would probably ruin it. You know how much the jacket means to Mike. He's been wearing it ever since the bite.

" Shoot ... I guess I didn't realize. " He seemed a little bummed out about it. Running his fingers over the ripped section of fabric, and frowning softly. His eyes are blank and heavy. Harboring conflicted feelings. He's never had a jacket hole before. He probably doesn't want to get rid of it. It's purple, and fits him perfectly. Finding a new one would be extremely difficult. You can't imagine Michael wearing anything different. He'd look so weird - and probably be sad, because the sentimental value of this one would be gone. So you smile, and cup his cheek with one hand. The contact instantly makes him freeze up a little bit. Though his attention, as planned, is all on you. 

" Would you like me to stitch it up for you? " You're offering it with genuine generosity.

" .. You can do that .? " He seemingly can't process that you have a skill. You would have probably been a little irked, but he pulls the cutest face when he's hesitant to speak. You're really messing with his brain today.

" Of course! I took a class on it." You finished the class with a perfect A, too. Sewing and stitching is a very easy job. It didn't become your profession, because you're a dumbass, but it still became a handy life skill. 

" .. I suppose, I .. could allow that.. You'll .. give it back, won't you? .. " He sounds extremely hesitant to give over the clothing. He still has some clearly obvious trust issues. Probably from that garbage fire of a dad he had.

" Of course! " You pat his cheek, before slipping your hand down to the jacket's zipper. Surprisingly enough Michael allows you to unzip it. You don't do it too quickly, you let him soak it in. Getting the jacket off is a different matter. He is extremely hesitant to remove the clothing. When you try to lift it from his shoulder, to pull it off - he flinches and takes a quick step away from you. It frustrates you slightly, but you understand. You have to coax him slowly. 

It really is a hassle,, a very slow process. But you eventually get him to remove it. You understand why he was so hesitant to do so. Michael's arms are covered in scars. straight lines across his skin - in many shapes, positions. They aren't very .. fresh. But they're still a prominent feature on his tan flesh. Self harm scars. Michael has self harm scars. You always kept it as a possibility .. but actually seeing it is a whole new shock.

Michael catches you staring at them and tries his best to cover his arms by crossing them. He does a bad job. You can still see them clear as day. But seeing him look so uncomfortable makes you snap back into focus. You can't make him upset. You're supposed to be the only friend he has. So you inhale deeply, and smile.

" I'll get this done in a jiffy. Alright? " 

" Don't rush yourself. Especially not on me. " You grab Michael by the shoulders, and pull him into a quick hug. He really needs to stop with that. He's - starting to be more of a downer than his father. Though you absolutely do not say that. Michael hates being compared to William. It's bad enough that he looks so much like him. It makes you squeeze him tighter.


End file.
